


In Control

by StaarksHeart



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Mutant Underground, Mutants, X-men - Freeform, purifiers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaarksHeart/pseuds/StaarksHeart
Summary: Reed has just taken control over his powers, but a pressing matter is at hand when the purifiers led by Jace turner has taken over a mutant station.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplykayley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/gifts).



> This is gonna be a multiple chapters story and I intend to post chapters as fast as I can. If you have anything you’d like to see tell me and if it fits into the story I’ll surely put it.

“ I can control it.” - disbelieve dawned on Reed’s face overtaken by pure comfort and happiness in his heart. 

*  
The mutant underground were being pursued by Sentinel Service their whole existence since the X-Men left and the world had fallen into decay around Mutants. And They were not the only ones hunting them. A considerable number of individuals saw mutants as a threat to their biological being. They saw mutants as god’s unholy mistake, and they needed to purify the world of their existence. They needed to be The Purifiers. 

*  
The mutant underground had been having a hard time helping and protecting other mutants in view of the fact that Agent Jace Turner was no Agent to any further extent. They had ticked off a sentinel service man with nothing more to lose, so he joined the Purifiers. And he was coming for them. 

*  
“ The Purifiers took over the Brookmont station” - John said with a clenched jaw grinding his teeth. 

Marcos pulling his brows together in a scowl “ What do you mean by took over ?“

John turned his face back at him  
“They didn’t just raid the station. They took the mutants as prisoners. All of whoever couldn’t fight and lasted anyways”- he said with a deep anger enfolding in his voice. 

Everyone was struck by what John had just told them. It’s out of the ordinary that the Purifiers take prisoners. All they ever wanted or done was to hurt and kill. They tried do the biggest damage possible to every mutants they have encountered, so what changed? 

“ If they have taken everyone prisoners, how did you know? “- Reed shot up asking the very same question that wandered inside everyone’s mind. 

“It’s Jace Turner. He called me” John replied still shocked of what had happened and what was about to happen, “He wants us. He wants the mutant underground” 

*  
Caitlin asked worried “Reed, are you sure you can do this?” - she then paused a sec and continued rubbing an eyebrow “ I mean, you’ve only just gotten control over your powers two days ago. Do you really think that you can put yourself under that much of a pressure without relapsing ?”. 

Reed looked at her careworn face and he curved his lips just a little to form a soft smile “Caitlin, Don’t worry. I know it could get worse, but I will be careful” - he moved slowly to caitlin placing his hands over the sides of her shoulders and continued “I’m not going there to test my powers in the battle field. I’m going with them because they are family. And it’s my obligation to be there with them. I can’t let my circumstances put me in such a position where I can be of no help. I’ve helped before without my powers and I still can.” - he gave her a kiss on the head then pulled away looking into her eyes “ Plus you’re going and I’m not letting you go without me.”

Caitlin with a moist eyes looking at him “ It’s just .... you have been through a lot those couple of days. I want you to take time and get used to being in control first.......I know it’s selfish of me, but I have been pushing you over the edge and I didn’t notice it. And I almost lost you. I don’t want this to happen again.“- she pleaded him to change his mind about going to Brookmont with them. 

Reed has made up his mind about going. They needed all the help they get especially when they are going there not knowing what does Jace want from them and how are they going to save the imprisoned mutants. 

“You need all the help you can get Cate. I can’t let my wife and my daughter risk their lives while I stay in here worrying about myself getting stressed out. I’ve made up my mind” - Reed replied with a decisive note. 

Caitlin realized that she has lost the argument. She knew that she was selfish to ask him to do something like that, but she couldn’t help it. She wasn’t paying attention to him before and it has cost them a lot. She was worried and she couldn’t hide it. 

Reed has been suffering the terrible outcome of being experimented on and having his mutant power suppressed for more than twenty years of his life. When his powers first manifested, he had no control over how it manifested itself or when. It was like thunder bolts, you never know when it’s gonna light the sky, but when it happened, it caught you off guard. Reed’s powers started manifesting due to the buried stress he’s been under, lots and lots of it. He never had the time to deal with it, so he kept suppressing it. And the result had a great impact on him physically. Whatever his father had given him as a child, didn’t work anymore. When he experienced the first attack, he thought he was dying. He couldn’t breath, his body was burning up with heat, his muscles were tensing, he was so confused through the whole process. his powers manifested itself in a very repressed form of its original characteristics. The medication his father has given him as a kid did that. It altered Reeds powers in a very destructive kind of way. He was losing his mind, his nerves. He could see his veins gorged with energy moving through it. His body couldn’t physically handle all of the energy flooding through him for the first time. His powers had been yearning for this for years. Until one day he sought the help of John. He and Caitlin have decided that they were not gonna look through his father’s research to try and suppress it again. It was too dangerous and it was wrong. He needed to be his true self as god intended him to be. And trying to suppress it didn’t really end well. At first, it was as painful as it had first hit him. John kept telling him that mutants powers came from one emotions. For someone to control their power, they needed to control their emotions. Not hide but handle as John had put it. It took Reed nearly 3 weeks to finally adapt and control his powers. It wasn’t easy at all. His power was still at a changing state. Representing itself differently everyday. His power took its final form Four days before he could finally control it. Six day later they knew about the Brookmont incident. And now they are on there way to save the imprisoned mutants from the hand of The Purifiers led by Jace Turner


	2. Chapter 2

The reticence has overcome the mood of the ride to Brookmont. They didn’t know what they were gonna do when they get there, but they couldn’t just leave the other mutants at the mercy of purifiers. 

Then Lauren broke the silence   
“ what do you think Agent Jace wants, dad ?” She asked while her dad who was driving her and her mother to Brookmont. 

“I don’t know honey, but Jace is pretty pissed after Atlanta. And he can’t seem to get us out of his head” 

Caitlin looks of worry kept getting stronger by the hour. The last time they had seen Jace was when he has taken the life of their fellow mutant Shatter. It was a big hit to the mutant underground and all of its stations around the country. That day was also the same day that Reed had used his power by intent for the first time helping the mutants escape from the purifiers and it was also the day that he couldn’t turn it off. And now they are going towards the same hiccup.

“We just need to be careful. I don’t think that he just wants to talk, but if he is willing to, we need to take that chance. If there is a peaceful way or even close to it, that’s where we should go.” 

“You really think that he would listen to any of us after what he’d done to Shatter ?” -Lauren asked dismissing the idea 

“He has listened to me and your mother before and maybe .... just maybe we can do it again.” -Reed replied looking to Caitlin who is sitting beside him and she didn’t miss out on the chance to express her fear 

“I’m not sure this is good idea Reed” -Caitlin said with the minimal eye contact she could offer “The man has just killed our friend. Do you really think he’d still care about anything coming out of our mouths?!.....He is practically on a killing spree.” 

Reed felt the worrying in her voice and he knew that she had all the right to be, HELL he was worried and scared himself, but he needed to be strong for them.

So he said trying to send some relief towards their hearts “That’s why we should also have a contingency plan of in case things didn’t go as intended. We just need John to read the situation and I’m sure we can work something out” 

Then the silence reigned again on the trip. 

*  
“Our priority is the prisoners. We will do anything to get them out.” - John told Marcos and Clarice while driving them to Brookmont. 

“You know that Jace wants to destroy the mutants underground, right?” -Marcos fired up his thoughts Waiting to hear anything comforting 

“I know Marcos, and I know that we are walking into our own deaths traps. But we can’t let those mutants die when we can at least fight for them. They are our responsibility as leaders” John said with the intent of making them remember the fight and what are they fighting for. 

Clarice then tried to clear up the fears others had been having since they have all decided that they needed to go and save those mutants “Marcos didn’t mean it like that John. It’s just not all of us are bulletproof. We are walking in there blind. We don’t have a plan to rescue our people. We don’t know what Jace wants exactly. He hates us, but what does he want out of the situation. And these are some real good questions that needs answers to”

“Guys, I know you’re scared, I am too. But once we arrive I’ll get to know what are we dealing with, and we will figure out the right plan to come out of this situation on top” John explained though he knows he didn’t say anything to ease their hearts. And no one said anything for the rest of the ride till they have reached their destination.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll update soon

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll post the next chapter tomorrow or by the end of the day.


End file.
